The Devil Inside
by Kaze Amaya
Summary: America is greeted by a devil, whom offers him a deal. When he doesn't take it, the devil threatens him, warning him that he'll 'regret not taking the deal.'... Was it really just a nightmare? Or reality? Rated T for language, mild violence, and possible gore in later chapters. Currently only an introduction.


**The Devil Inside**

Hey there, I have another new story. Because I never finish anything. Because I'm just terrible like that.

You guys are allowed to punch me now.

Anyhow, I just got this idea while watching a Hetalia amv and so I am writing this to that music. Thank god for YouTube, my one and only inspiration source!

I promise I will continue to work on 'Dreams of The Lost' so don't worry, but I've decided that I also want to write this since I don't want the idea to slip away. I think it's pretty cool, and I just hope it hasn't been done before. If it has, oh well.

**Warning; Language, devil!America, possible confusion, and probably some gore later.  
Pairings; Many. Perhaps conflicting ones, I don't know yet.  
Disclaimer; I own nothing related to Hetalia accept for these story ideas. You should all be grateful. If I did, it would be the crappiest thing ever.**

ON WITH THE STORY~

* * *

"_Alfred…"_

"Huh?" America blinked and looked around when he heard his human name, others only used it when they needed to cover up the fact they were nations or if they were very well acquainted. Then he realized where he was, it wasn't the scene he was just in a second ago. He was just playing video games with Japan in his living room, but now he was somewhere else.

The room was small and dimly lit by a candle in front of him on a small table, though he could make out that it had a faded white ceiling, grey walls, and a pitch black cement floor. On either side of him there were blood red curtains hanging down the walls with golden rope holding them open, though it must have only been for decoration since there was nothing behind them.

"_Alfred."_

America jumped and looked around, calling out "Wh-What is it? Are you a ghost?! Oh god, don't eat me!" He crouched down and covered his head with his arms protectively, his heart rate beginning to pick up speed.

He heard a scoff,_ "No, dumbass. Turn around."_

Trying to calm himself down, America slowed his breathing and stood back up, turning around to face whoever was talking to him. Who he saw shocked him.

It was himself, only he looked different. The man had jet black hair that framed his face, where glowing, icy blue eyes narrowed to stare the nation down. A smirk was plastered on the man's face, showing amusement and very sharp fangs. The bomber jacket America was so known for was different too, instead of it being brown it was black and in place of the star was an upside-down pentagram. The usually brown uniform was black as well as the tie, while the button-up under it was the same shade of grey as the walls of the room. Though the most noticeable features he had were black, leathery wings coming out of his back, a tail with a point swaying back and forth from his lower back and curled horns protruding from either side of his head. The only things that were the same were the glasses, leather gloves and black shoes both of them wore.

"Who… Who are you?" America asked, the look of shock still clear on his face.

A chuckle rang through the room as the man took a step closer, the clack of his shoe ringing through the room, _"I have many names, Overlord of Hell, the Demon King, things like that. Though I would rather not chit-chat at the moment, I have a reason for visiting you, you know._"

America blinked and took a step back, the look changing from that of surprise to suspicion, "So then you're a demon… Why do you look like me?"

"_I've taken form of someone dear to you, that you know well. At least as close as I can get. Anyhow, I have a favor to ask of you."_

Instantly, America shook his head "No way! I am not making a deal with the devil! Nuh-uh!"

"_You don't even know what I've come for yet."_

"I don't care, you're the devil!"

The look on the devil's face turned from amusement to a scowl, _"Just listen. I'm trying to do things the nice way, you should feel lucky. I need your assistance. I have enough power to walk among earth, though I need to inhabit a body in order to do so. I have been watching you for a long time now, and I can tell you aren't an ordinary human. You're much stronger, and with a greater power. You are exactly who I need. I could have just possessed you by force, but I decided to give you something in return." _He held out a hand for America to take, a grin growing on his face. _"Anything you wish for. What do you say? We got an agreement?"_

America took another step back, shaking his head again. "Forget it. I'm not going to let you take my body over for whatever you want to do!"

"_Fine, have it your way. Don't say I didn't try to be kind."_

Suddenly the candle flickered out and the devil's eyes began to glow brighter. Panic flushed through America as he heard the devil's shoes clack against the floor and the icy glow came closer to him. His heart rate sped up and he found that he couldn't breathe as he felt a hand grasp his throat and he was shoved roughly into a wall. The glow came closer until their faces were merely centimeters apart and he squeezed his eyes shut, praying that it would end, that this was all just a joke, a dream.

"_You'll regret not making the deal, Alfred F. Jones."_

* * *

Suddenly America screamed and sat up, one hand darting up to his neck. He gasped for air as he looked around the meeting room with wide, teary eyes that held pure fear. Something he certainly didn't show every day.

"America, are you alright?" England asked, shock in his face from the sudden outburst as he looked at the clearly shaken American.

It took a few seconds for America to register that he was safe; he had just fallen asleep in the World Meeting. His breathing slowed down until it was normal again, his heart rate doing the same. "Um… Y-Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Alright. Carry on, Austria."

For the rest of the meeting America stayed unusually quiet, his head, throat and upper back were terribly sore. And he couldn't get rid of the image of that devil, those glowing eyes, how terrifying it was to have his life nearly taken. Even if it was just a nightmare, it was much too vivid for his liking.

* * *

There's my introduction. So, what do you think? Should I continue it? Should I drop it? Should I start working on the stories I've already started?

I hope you enjoyed, and I hope it's not too poorly written…

_~See you soon~_

_~Kaze~_


End file.
